


Nightmare

by broken_sunshine



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 13:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: The first time Thatcher physically hurt Lexie.





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or the characters.

I'm not sure how much pain I was in. I was too shocked to feel the pain from my stomach. I was gasping for breathing and shaking in fear. 

Did my dad really just hit me? It seemed impossible. I didn't want to believe it. I went to my room and went to bed. It had to have just been a dream.

The dark purple mark on my belly the next day was what finally convinced me that it wasn't a dream. My dad had hit me during one of his drunken rages. 

I started crying. Once I started I couldn’t stop. 

What the hell was my life becoming?


End file.
